The Power of 'A' The Almighty Juhabach
by FallenZApple
Summary: This is a One-Shot explaining all of (Juha Bach or Yhwach) the main villain from the final arc of Bleach powers in great detail. Can You find a way to defeated him? Can you at least find away to by pass his Haxed (Hacked Character) ability's?
1. Yhwach Powers

I made this post for all does who are Wondering about Yhwach or Juha Bach powers and this will also fit to guide does who are starting a new Fan-Fiction story about him. You first most come to understand that his a Haxed (Hacked Player) and he doesn't like fighting at all, he always aim to end the fight the most quicker way possible even if he destroys his pride in the process. For does who don't Know what a Quincy's is it can be anyone who either had being gifted a part of Yhwach soul or Blood.

I just can't find a possible way to defeat Yhwach or even kill him for that matter his only weakens is that if he stops absorbing souls he will return to his previous form when he was a baby and was completely immobile. But that wont work because of his Haxed powers read below to see for yourself:

* * *

><p>List of Yhwach Powers:<p>

_**A-The Almighty-Omnipotent-**_He's all seen and all knowing.

Every technique he had seemed won't work on him. Including him using his Almighty technique to see them.

Every power he sees is rendered to defeat him and can make it his own and used against you, except basic strength.

Using _**Sankt Altar**_ he can steal your powers if he somehow block from doing it by sight.

He can manipulate Reishi to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own and form weapons.

_**Hirenkyaku Master**_ moves a higher speed than Yamamoto the moves fasted Shinigami in Soul Society.

_**Blut **_an Advance Quincy technique which grants him inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities making a skin barrier.

_**Blut Vene Anhaben**_ extending his Blut (Blood) outside of his body he can created a force field that blocks incoming attacks, the force field consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself.

_**Enhanced Strength.**_

_**Spirit Weapons.**_

_**Power Restoration**_ he can restore any impaired capabilities of his including both physical and spiritual. He can lose all of his powers completely by someone steeling then still he can restore it including body injuries such as fatal wounds.

_**Soul Distribution**_ if he touches you he can distribute a piece of his soul to you in doing so all of your soul and body wounds that couldn't be healed are healed. It heals the physical, mental and spiritual ailments. And your life's span is cut randomly like a payment. Days, Months, Years.

The person who was given part of his soul all of their knowledge, skills and talents would be engraves inside the piece of Yhwach soul. The soul returns to Yhwach wend they die with all of that or be him using Auswahlen which they can survive if they are not hit by the white pillar which incinerates them.

He can give Letters to humans by them drinking his blood which contains a special power that he wants then to have. And all enemies kill by them their knowledge, talents and skills are also transported to Yhwach. (Which in this case a lot of Shinigamis had die in the Final Arc,)

_**Auswahlen**_ he uses this technique to take back the powers given to anyone who he's given a letter or soul to.

He can revive fallen allies by stealing the powers and life of other allies that carry his powers and blood, his allies are then revived stronger.

Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer for each part of his Soul distributed that comes back.

Immense Spiritual Power Yhwach power surpass that of an Espada who are utterly powerless before him, he's the only one powerful enough to wield Yamamoto's Bankai.

* * *

><p>Stolen Yamamoto's <em><strong>Bankai<strong>__**: **__**Zanka no Tachi**_ Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade.

_**Zanka no Tachi**_ in corporate's the full power of Yamamoto's Shinkai flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence.

_**Zanka no Tachi**_ has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei), causing the air and the water to dry up. Even Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, cannot be used, for its ice melts due to the intense heat of Zanka no Tachi. No flames are visible as it cuts. Yamamoto claims releasing his Bankai clad both his blade and his body in the flames of the sun, and that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy his opponent, Soul Society, and even himself.

_**Zanka no Tachi,**__**East: Rising Sun Edge**__**:**_ Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Wandenreich's Blut Venecannot stand up against this technique.

_**Zanka no Tachi, **__**West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb**__**:**_ Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else except by the weirder wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high it would not actually appear in the form of flames.

_**Zanka no Tachi, **__**South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead**__**: **_Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, it calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by the flames of Ryujin Jakka to come forth and fight on his behalf.

They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain.

_**Zanka no Tachi,**__** North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes**__**:**_ A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.

* * *

><p>He's a <strong>Master Swordsman.<strong>

_**Heilig Pfeil**_ using Reishi he can form spiritual arrows, swords, spears, bows without the need of a spirit weapon. They can be small, large or big he can fire it them once at a time or in barrages.

Plus _**Vollstanding**_ which doubles his power and strength which it has not been reveal yet, because every Quincy's has one.

* * *

><p>Stated by Yhwach himself he gains all of the <em><strong>Sternritter techniques from A-Z<strong>_: when either they died or he uses Auswahlen to take their powers.

_**A.**_

_**The Almighty/ **_Uryus' unknown power since he's letter "A" as well.

_**B.**_

_**The Balance/Unknown**_

_**C.**_

_**The Compulsory/ Compression **_by merely gazing at a target and making unintelligible sounds, it abruptly collapses inward, severely damaging it in the process.

_**D.**_

_**The Death Dealing/ Lethal Dose Control= **_He can calculate and either increase or decrease the lethal dose amount of any substance he consumes. He can also use it to make the blood in his opponent's body fatal, poison, etc.

_**E.**_

_**The Explode/ Bomb Creation=**_ the ability to turn anything that the owners Reishi and Reiatsu touch into a bomb, because of this, the explosive attacks cannot be blocked. Additionally, it can be used to generate explosive energy around the owner, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to his surroundings.

_**F.**_

_**The Fear/ Fear Inducement= **_Using thorns in an offensive way it induces limitless fear in those who are struck by them. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards the owner, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though the owner is confident all would succumb to it eventually. When the thorns strike an object a black substance of fear begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce fear in a foe. The thorns can induce fear in their target through simply touching them, so it is not necessary for the foe to be wounded for the fear to infect them.

_**G.**_

_**The Glutton/ Consumption= **_The user can consume whatever he chooses by shifting his mouth outward into an extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever the owner pleases. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves the user in a constant state of hunger.

_**H.**_

_**The Heat/ Reishi Fire= **_By Manipulating Reishi in the air, the user can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. The flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Ryujin Jakka doing so allowed the user and fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. The user can also manipulate flames effortlessly slash through ice.

**Burner Finger 1**: Pointing his finger at his opponent, the user launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya.

**Burner Finger 2**: The Owner concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō.

**Burner Finger 3**: By pointing three fingers at a surface, the user can melt solid structures into lava that can reduce a person to bones in a second.

**Burning Stomp**: The owners stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area.

_**I.**_

_**The Iron/ Skin-based on Iron Shield= **_The User can coat his skin partially or fully in a layer of iron, making his body virtually invulnerable to physical harm while the transformation is active.

_**J.**_

_**The Jail/ Reishi Prison= **_the Owner can fire off Reishi constructs capable of forcibly closing gateways between dimensions, as well as form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents. The strength of these cages is such that not even a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo was able to break it. The only people that cannot be held by The Jail are fellow Quincy's.

_**K**__**.**_

_**BG9/Unknown**_

_**L.**_

_**The Love/ Inducement infatuation= **_The User can launch a heart-shaped projectile by putting his hands together in the shape of a heart. Anyone hit by this heart falls in love with him, becoming so obsessed with him that they will do anything he asks, including attacking their own comrades and those they know to be of superior power. This ability allows the user to take control of anything and everything which has a heart and force his victims to continue fighting beyond their limits, though it has no effect on objects without hearts, such as buildings. The user can also fire a heart-shaped beam to pursue a target. It has a powerful control over zombies, and it can be fired at both small and bigger sizes.

_**M.**_

_**The Miracle/ Unknown**_

_**N.**_

_**Accutrone/Unknown**_

_**O.**_

_**The Overkill/ Killing Inducement Empowerment= **_The User possesses the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing someone. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more he kills, regardless of what form each victim actually takes, it be enemy, ally, or even beings.

_**P.**_

_**The Power/ Superhuman Strength=**_ The User possesses superhuman strength, allowing him to punch opponents with tremendous force and pick up and throw large buildings with ease. He can push her opponent through several buildings, each feat with minimal effort with a single hand. The User is also able to drastically increase the size of his muscles.

_**Q.**_

_**The Question/ Self-doubt inducement=**_ The User can force his opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.

_**R.**_

_**The Roar/ Sonic scream=**_ The Owner can greatly enlarge his size and adapt a feral, ape-like form. The user can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shock wave which he can attack opponents with. This shock wave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami.

_**S.**_

_**The Superstar/ Cheering Empowerment=**_ The Use gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike. He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from captains Bankai. The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with cheers healing. After receiving enough cheering, the user is able to power up to a new form. In this powered-up state, the user changes his ability allowing supporting members, to be revived infinitely so long as the user himself lives. This power allowed the user to swiftly defeat two Bankai-wielding Shinigami captains.

**Star Flash**: Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of a star on his forehead, the user fires a star-shaped beam which is powerful enough to easily pierce a captain-level opponent.

**Star Satsujin Punch: **When the user is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact.

**Star**: Upon transforming due to the empowering cheers, the user can use this technique, which he can punch an opponent one mile away. As such, is call **"One Mile Arts" **He is also able to use this technique in rapid succession to overwhelm opponents.

_**T.**_

_**The Thunderbolt/ Lighting bolt Projection= **_the user can create, control, and project lightning bolts. The User can commonly generate the lightning in his hands and points in the direction he wants to project it. The lightning is strong enough to kill multiple unseated Shinigami and effectively incapacitate Kenpachi Zaraki. The user can also have control over lightning to dodge attacks by shifting his body into electricity and moving around the attack.

_**U.**_

_**Najahkoop/Unknown**_

_**V.**_

_**The Visionary/ Imagination Realization=**_ The user has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "_sturdier than the strongest steel,_" he can drastically increase his defense. He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed. If the user shifts his attention away from the target, it can revert to what it was before. Using this power, the user can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit.

The Owner can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent. However, if he is not careful, the user can cause his own death by imagining it. Additionally, though he can increase his spiritual power, if he cannot imagine a body capable of containing that power, it can severely damage his body and kill him. If the user dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist.

**Life Creation**: The user greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can clone himself, increasing his power of imagination with each clone made. This allows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure. The clones are invulnerable to harm, unless they forget to harden their bodies. The user can even create other sentient living beings using this power and erasing then from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself.

**Infiltration**: The Owner can used his powers to appear inside any barrier, space or dimension and completely mask his presence, only being noticed when he takes action against the enemy.

_**W.**_

_**The Wind/ Aversion Field=**_ The User can deflect attacks away from targets of his choosing. When he uses this ability, the attacks are not countered; rather, they are pushed to the side of the target, preventing them from connecting. This ability causes solid attacks like swords to bend away from the user himself. The owner is not limited to blocking only the attacks which he can see; he can deflect the attacks through instinct alone, making even surprise attacks useless. Despite this, the ability can be bypassed by attacks that are swift enough to escape his notice. The user can also use The Wind to cut opponents in half by moving his finger toward them, which bends their body out of the way.

_**X.**_

_**The X-Axis/ All-penetration Shot=**_ the owner can wield a rifle that can pierce anything he fires at with perfect accuracy. When the user fires, the rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result.

_**Y.**_

_**The Yourself/ Appearance/ Power Mimicry/ Memory Mimicry=**_ the user can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he replicates the spiritual power and abilities of this individual. While this can present an opponent with significant difficulty, the user's power is still inferior to the originals since, according to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the power of the imitation can be surpassed if the original becomes stronger than they were when they were first copied.

_**Y.2.=**_the user can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target.

_**Z.**_

_**The Zombie/ Create and Control Zombies=**_ Anyone who has the user's blood splattered on them falls under the owners control, effectively becoming a "_corpse_" and doing whatever the user orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died. Once a Quincy has died, however, the user can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, to their full. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, the user only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before **The Zombie** can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin.

The users zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of their owner, however, their blood does not contain special properties like the owners does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under the users control by coming in contact with the blood of his zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies the user can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. However, the user control over the zombies can be overridden. **The Love** has the power to take control over the zombies.

**Healing**: the users can use his power to heal his comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. He can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse. He can also reattach severed limbs to her zombies by holding the limb in the proper place. Additionally, the owner can endure and heal himself of any fatal injuries which he may sustain in activating **The Zombie**.

* * *

><p>Well here are all of Yhwach Powers and Ability's I could find it will updated when new info comes out. If you manage to get by pass his Haxed powers please leave a Review below on how you think is that even possible.<p>

You're more than welcome to use other characters from different Anime's to try out.

If I miss any powers or abilities let me know.

_**Thanks for Reading.**_


	2. First Reviews Answers

I figure that many of you will bring up ideas, on how Yhwach will be killed. So I decided to explain many of your questions here read below:

_**Scarease asks:**_

" if you see it doesn't mean you can stop it.

2. Plus the Hollow ability seems to be the Weak point, so the hollows might play a key.

3. Assassinate strike a killing blow before he sees you. 4. Shatter his soul somehow."

_**Answers: **_

Yhwach said in chapter 610: Mausoleum of Skulls that, "In the eyes of my power, there isn't a need for distinction between understanding and having a plan. Everything that comes into my line of vision becomes powerless." So yeah he can't stop it but it can neither defeat him nor hurt him.

Quilge Opie the Sternritter J-the Jail used a Technique call Sklaverei to used the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It literally tear apart the spiritual create know as The Tres Bestias Ayon which was a Hollow. Based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Quilge can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes.

Also the Juha Bach or Yhwach inside Ichigo did fuse with his Hollow powers to teach him the Final Getsuga Tensho.

Demonstrated in chapter 611 Soul King, Yhwach for saw Ichibei's dead in three steps before the seal. Even before opening his eyes and used the Almighty. So I'm other words he can see all of your powers and moves before you even make then and went you used they will be already rendered useless before him.

If you remember earlier in the series Urahara Kisuke told Ichigo that to enter Soul Society you have to be in Spiritual Form and do they use the Reishi Henkan-Ki: Spirit particle conversion machine. A device to convert kishi into Reishi. For Ichigo and his friends go to the Soul Society. To pass through the Dangai a bordering dimension between the Human World and Soul Society. This is much more dangerous to do, as "souls" that cannot pass through before the gate to Soul Society closes are trapped there forever. Meaning that Yhwach is already a Soul so you can't shatter a soul out of a soul but in the other hand there's no explanation if you can shatter all of the souls he absorb which could be an end game for him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lord Wolfe asks:<strong>_

"1. If every Sternritter and Quincy is killed, or at least almost all of them, he'll have no one to leech off of.

2. After that it's only a matter of waiting him out until he slowly starts to regress.

_**Answers:**_

Yeah but your forgetting that Uryu and Ichigo still have part of his soul that's maybe why Yhwach can't take Ichigo soul went he use Auswahlen because Ichigo soul is mix with Hollow . All do he still have all of the Quincy's lower ranks soldiers which look like Nazi's and don't forget Uryu's father.

I don't think that he will start to regress if he stops absorbing soul that easily because stated by Jugram Haschwalth himself his majestic becomes stronger and lives longer for each soul. So I think they will have to decay first and he still haves the lower ranks and there could be all over the world people who he had seal them by blood or Letter. Because I don't think Uryu's father is the only Quincy in the world who left remembers Uryu's grandfather was also a deserter.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kobic asks:<strong>_

We're doomed.

Answer:

Probably Not Yet. ^ ^

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Guest<strong>__** asks:**_

Can he survive space?

_**Answer: **_

I will say, Yes! Why? Because Kenpachi Zaraki was indeed thrown into the vacuum of Space by none other than Greemy the Sternritter V-The Visionary, In his Shinkai Form Greemy thought that Kenpachi will die in space and melt like a human which didn't happen and Kenpachi cut through space and return to Soul Society.

With this being the case Yhwach had defeated him earlier before he got his Shinkai like he was nothing more than an Ant. But later after achieving Shinkai the Sternritter Female Combo manage to defeated him with ease which are fall weaker than Yhwach himself. Therefore yes he cans but his just a human? You will say and Kenpachi is a Shinigami. We'll not quite since Yhwach is the Father of all Quincy's. The Seal King and the Son of the Soul King, which makes him a Soul it isn't explain quite yet how did Yhwach presented himself to As Nodt in the hospital and the other Quincy's in the human world.

* * *

><p>Guest chapter 2.<p>

1. Huh, damn. Okay, get him to the human world.

2. distract him.

3. then have a powerless human shoot him with a gun that fires bullets made out of the same stuff as Soul Society's outer walls. If that doesn't work, use more gun.

Answer:

1. That will be impossible if you can't touch him. ^ ^ And if you try to send him through a portal he will just see i with the Almighty and escape before be send to the human world.

2. I think there's no way to distract him since he can see everything that is going to happen and what your planning. Even if he is given you his back.

3. Well that kind of attack wont' work since Greemy used all the Assault-riffles and RPG to blast Kenpachi out and it didn't work on him.

And the walls like everything else in the sereitei is made out of Reishi which he'll just absorb.

* * *

><p>If you have any other theories please, let them in the Review section. ^ ^<p> 


End file.
